


Sweets and Perfume

by andrearitsu



Category: THE iDOLM@STER, The iDOLM@STER Cinderella Girls
Genre: Angst, Biting, Cunnilingus, Drama, Drugged Sex, Drugs, F/F, Hotel Sex, Mild Blood, Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 00:18:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15829878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrearitsu/pseuds/andrearitsu
Summary: Frederica is in a panic. Shiki collapsed in the middle of a phone call, no doubt from misusing her "perfumes" at the hotel room. Terrified over her being unresponsive she rushes to the hotel hoping to find her still breathing...





	Sweets and Perfume

Frederica rushed up the stairs of the hotel, not having a second to waste. The queue by the elevator left her no other choice, she had to make it to room 603  _ now _ . Just fifteen minutes ago she had been on the phone with Shiki, when their conversation was suddenly cut short by a loud thud sound on the other end and no response when Frederica had called out Shiki’s name.

“Damn it, Shiki…”

She finally arrived on the sixth floor, barely able to keep her breathing stable as she began going through her purse for the keycard. Part of her was angry, but mostly she was just terrified that she’d be greeted by a sight beyond her worst nightmares. Inserting the card, she entered the hotel room.

The lights were out, but Frederica could tell apart the silhouette of Shiki’s body laying still on the floor beside the double bed. The moonlight shined in through the open window just enough to highlight a number of bottles on the nightstand, filled with Shiki’s various “perfumes” she adored so much.

Frederica quickly dropped her purse on the floor and ran up to Shiki’s motionless body, checking her wrist for a pulse. The girl’s heart was still beating, at a somewhat calm rate considering her predicament. She noticed something else when their skin met, Shiki was alarmingly hot to the touch.

In any other emergency situation Frederica would have called their production company for advice or for an ambulance. But she knew well enough what would happen if Shiki was found like this by anyone but her. Gritting her teeth, she lifted the unconscious girl onto the bed and stripped her of most of her clothes to let her skin breathe.

This wasn’t the first time she had overdosed and lost consciousness. The first time she had been found by their producer and been forced to promise to no longer play around with “sweets and perfume” of that kind. Frederica was the only one who knew that promise had been a blatant lie - and she had sworn to keep that secret.

After all. She was rather fond of them herself, even if she’d never go quite as hardcore as Shiki would, especially if left alone. After folding up Shiki’s skirt, shirt and cardigan, Frederica approached the open window, framed by long purple curtains blowing in the breeze.

Nights like these Frederica wondered if she’d be better off blowing the roof on their behaviour. But they were adults now, they’d wind up in jail if too much got out. Japan is rather harsh on drug laws after all. She took a deep breath of the midnight air before returning to the bed where sleeping beauty laid knocked out.

“We can’t keep doing this, y’know?”

Frederica checked Shiki’s temperature before getting ready to sleep beside her, hoping they could talk things out in the morning. She was tired of always living in fear of coming back to their hotel room and finding Shiki more than unconscious.

She was so tired of it, that she found herself considering one of Shiki’s sweets to get her mind off it. She knew that was a bad idea of course, but sometimes forgetting everything was the best course of action to combat the stress in her mind.

In the end, she put the pill back in the bottle. She had to be the responsible adult right now, despite Shiki being the older one. She softly kissed Shiki on the cheek before falling asleep, holding onto her hand as she drifted off.

“Hey, Freddie~?” a drowsy voice rang through Frederica’s head, “Wake up~♥”

It can’t have been longer than three hours since Frederica had arrived at the hotel room, but now she found herself woken up by a mostly naked Shiki straddling her on the bed.

“Shiki… I’m glad you’re okay.”

“I’m more than okay, heh. In fact, I’m feeling very good right now.”

“Right, that’s good.”

“And since you’ve already stripped me down to just my panties…”

“Shiki.”

“Hey Freddie... Fuck me.”

“No, not when you’re like this.”

“But it’s when I’m like this that it feels the best…”

“You could have died.”

“But I didn’t. Doesn’t that count as cause for celebration?”

“We can’t keep doing this.”

“Sure we can… Here, touch me... “ Shiki guided Frederica’s right hand down her panties, “I’m all swollen and juicy, just for you…”

Frederica knew the right choice was to resist. If she kept protesting Shiki would grow tired. And yet, she found herself wanting the girl on top of her far too much to let her go even in this circumstance. She felt the wetness and heat from Shiki’s private parts and it was driving her past her limit. She needed to take her, right now.

“Fine, you want me to fuck you? I’ll fuck you.”

Frederica threw the other girl back down on the bed, gripping onto her wrists with her free hand and digging into her neck with her teeth. She sucked on Shiki’s skin, tasting the salt and sweat as Shiki moaned out in joy from the pain and pleasure. Frederica had been lured right into the honey trap, but she was going to enjoy every sweet moment of it.

“Do you know how worried I was, Shiki?”

“Aah~! I’m sorry, Freddie… Mmnm…”

“Sorry? I don’t care if you’re sorry, I’m going to make you pay for it right here.”

“Yes, I’ll pay you back in full. I’m you-aaah! Fuck! Freddie, don’t put them inside without warning!”

“My bad, I thought you liked surprises.”

Frederica had slipped two fingers through Shiki’s lower lips, curling them upwards as she slid them inside. Her thumb was already busy with her clitoris, which wasn’t hard to find with how much Shiki swelled up when she got like this.

“Freddie… Don’t just focus on that one spot.”

“You’re awfully demanding for someone being punished.”

“It’s because you’re so good at what you do.”

Normally Frederica would melt at Shiki’s praise, but right now she couldn’t let herself slip out of her dominant part for even a second. She shut the girl up with a kiss as she used her knee to push Shiki’s legs further apart, still doing her best to stay focused on both her clit and inner sanctum.

But Shiki wasn’t content with just being submissive and obedient, having slipped one of her hands free from Frederica’s grip and proceeded to slip it in beneath her tank-top, unhooking her bra and proceeding to circle her fingertips on her back in tandem with her own pleasure. Even so, Shiki still felt something was missing.

“Hey, hey Freddie?”

“Yeah?”

“The blue bottle on the nightstand.”

“What?”

“Could you grab it?”

“In the middle of-”

“Trust me.”

“Fine.”

Sitting back up and licking her fingers clean, Frederica reached for the bottle Shiki had mentioned. On the label was Shiki’s messy handwriting, though Frederica had learned how to read it over the past year.

“Catnip?”

“Meow…”

“What is it?”

“Try it.”

“I don’t feel like collapsing unconscious on the floor tonight, thank you.”

“Oh don’t worry, that one’s different from what I messed around with. Totally safe.”

“Totally?”

“Safe enough.”

Frederica flipped open the cap on the bottle revealing a spray nozzle. She returned to Shiki who had now slipped out of her panties entirely. While gazing into the beautiful glazed eyes of the girl beside her, she came to one simple conclusion.

“Fine. What doesn’t kill you…”

“...makes you better in the sack.”

Straddling Shiki again, Frederica sprayed the “catnip” onto her neck and lapped it up with her tongue. The taste was sweet, yet it stung on Frederica’s tongue as she ingested it. The smell was best described as nectar with a strong hint of lavender, it went directly to Frederica’s head, making her lightheaded from smell alone.

Of course, this wasn’t a complaint. Frederica loved Shiki’s “perfumes” more than anyone barring Shiki herself.

She dug her teeth into Shiki’s neck again as the bottom girl let out a scream - just as before. No, the scream was different. It was rougher. As was the bite itself, she had drawn blood. Frederica tried to collect herself and decide what the best course of action was. First off she had to make sure Shiki wasn’t actually hurt.

Pulling back, she glanced at Shiki’s face. It only took half a second before the horny brunette noticed.

“Freddie, don’t stop.”

That was all the reassurance she needed. Frederica once again brought her tongue to Shiki’s neck, cleaning up her blood and taking in more of Shiki’s catnip in the process. From here on the breaks were off.

Frederica’s mind finally went blank.

Shiki’s left leg was thoroughly holding the blonde’s head in place as she had her pussy practically turned inside out by her tongue. Had Frederica’s eyes not been buried in Shiki’s pelvis she’d be witnessing Shiki finding ways to contort her back she never thought possible. Between the moans, hyperventilating and screams it was hard to believe no one had come knocking on their door to complain.

Or perhaps they had and the lovers had just blissfully ignored it.

“Fuck! Freddie… God, I can’t…”

Frederica knew that Shiki wasn’t one to be satisfied with her tongue alone, no matter how much she had refined her skill with it. She inserted her ring and index finger once again, while nibbling on her clitoris with just enough bite to make sure it would send shivers through Shiki’s body without actually hurting her.

The bottle’s spray nozzle had long since broken off as the supposed catnip leaked into the bed sheets beneath them. The room filled with its intense smell, turning what was already a chamber of ecstasy for the two into something like from a dream. They weren’t in the real world any more, they were in their own illusion of a world of freedom and pleasure.

Once Shiki climaxed, again, Frederica took a second to catch her breath. Doing so left her defenseless as Shiki drove her tongue into her mouth and french kissed Frederica down on the bed again, changing who was on top once again. Neither of them had kept track of time and had it not been for the sudden warm light shining in through the window it would have stayed that way.

“Shiki, stop, it’s sunrise.”

“Is there some rule against having sex at sunrise?”

“No, I mean… Fuck… We’ve been doing this for hours.”

“Mmm, well I can go for several more.”

“Can we just…”

“Hmm…” Shiki fell back onto the bed, her limbs limp from the last few hours. “Okay.”

Frederica looked for her underwear, but quickly gave up as she instead crawled up next to Shiki, holding her arms around her. The effect of Shiki’s catnip had yet to wear off, but Frederica was just too tired to move any more. Instead, she found herself clinging to Shiki like a lost child.

“Freddie?”

“Hmm?”

“Are you crying?”

She was. She hadn’t realized it herself yet, but from the moment she had noticed the sunrise tears had been streaming down her face. Not wanting to admit it, she hid her face in Shiki’s shoulder, not giving a response.

“Did you get a bad trip? I’m sorry if-”

“No… That’s not it.”

Shiki lifted up Frederica’s chin to look her in the eyes.

“Then what is it?”

“I’m scared.”

“Scared of what?”

“Scared I will one day come into our apartment or hotel room and find you collapsed on the floor, not waking up and without pulse.”

“But I-”

“I can’t always be here to make sure you don’t do anything to irrational… I can’t even make sure of it when I am here because I’m just as bad as you are.”

“Freddie… Don’t blame yourself for that.”

“But what can I do? Any time I try to bring it up you just want to forget about it and have sex.”

“Well…”

“Is that all I’m good for, Shiki? Fucking and getting high?”

Shiki finally understood the weight of the situation and tried her best to keep her mind focused despite still being under influence. She hugged the crying girl, tightly and lovingly, before answering her question.

“Of course not.”

“Don’t you want to keep living together in the future?”

“I do.”

“Then why am I the only one worried you’ll be gone?”

“Because…” Shiki sighed, “Because you’re the responsible one.”

“Huh?”

“Comparatively, between the two of us, you’re the responsible one. It’s a compliment.”

“...”

“And I’m sorry that means the worries fall more on your shoulders than they do on mine, that is not what I want for you. I don’t want you to ever worry.”

“Shiki…”

“Freddie, I love you. Not just as a friend, not just as a good lay. I love you as the woman I want to be with, possibly forever.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, really.”

“Then…” Frederica wiped the stains on her cheeks, “Can you promise me something?”

“Sure.”

“I won’t ask you to stop playing with your sweets or perfume. I wouldn’t want you to, I enjoy them too after all… But…”

“Go on.”

“Could you promise me that you refrain from heavier doses unless I’m around?”

“Hmm…”

“I’m not saying to never do them, just… I don’t want you to do them alone.”

“Man, Frederica, you sure are a serious girl.”

Surprised by Shiki using her given name and not her nickname, Frederica didn’t even notice Shiki moving in for another kiss. This kiss was less intense than the ones from earlier. A soft, gentle and loving kiss from the otherwise racy and feisty girl.

“Shiki?”

“If that’s what makes you worry less, it’s a small price to pay.”

“So you’ll promise?”

“I promise.”

Frederica smiled as she closed her eyes and leaned onto Shiki’s shoulder. Just hearing those two words had already lifted a huge weight off her chest. She was well aware that the two of them were dealing with dangerous stuff, but if she could at least be there - as the responsible one, then maybe things would work out.

“I love you, Shiki. I love you so much.”

“That better not be the catnip talking, Freddie. Because I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, I don't think there's much to actually explain in this one. But just in case. Within the canon of Cinderella Girls, it is well established that Shiki loves her bottles of "perfume" which are highly hinted at not actually being perfume, but rather illegal substances. Shiki and Frederica have also been a popular ship for a while, but it was their debut song as the group LAZY LAZY, titled CRAZY CRAZY, that made me go all out on writing this.
> 
> Because while I was certain the two were fucking, the music video for CRAZY CRAZY basically cemented this fact alongside one more fact. That Frederica is totally cool with Shiki's perfumes. Said MV reveals the two actually share the apartment they've previously been drawn together in and that the perfumes are out even when Frederica is alone there. They're both adult women and when they're constantly clinging to each other, doing drugs and living together - chances are they're also fucking. And that's the backstory for this fic!
> 
> Also, I just really wanted to write something completely different from my usual stuff and I had never written a fic involving drugs before, so that was interesting. No idea if I'll write this pair again or if I'll write something with this theme again, we'll see.


End file.
